Memories
by Wamakai
Summary: Long-ish fluffy oneshot. Chalk one up for my imagination. Anyways, I just discovered this pairing a few days ago and decided to give it a shot. Here's the second story I've written for it.


**This is me still making it up to poor Yamamoto for the very many times, in the fanfics I've read, that he hasn't lived the perfect life with Haru, his one true love... So, read, review? Many thanks :) [extra fluffy by the way!]**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, only the plot of this fanfic is my idea. The rest belong to the amazing developers, authors and animators etc. who created KHR.**

"Yamamoto-kun," said Haru sitting beside him and leaning against him, "what are you thinking?" she asked playing with the fingers of his left hand and toying with the ring on it. He chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am that I have you," he said and shifted so that they were more comfortable. It was raining outside. She smiled and turned to the window. The rain reminded her of the Rain Guardian with whom she had fallen madly in love and married.

"And what is Haru-san thinking?" he asked placing a small kiss on her temple. She snuggled up to him and smiled.

"Do you remember that night Tsuna had us all prepare a party for Gokudera?" she asked with a chuckle. The look on Gokudera's face had been priceless! He chuckled too at the memory and twined his fingers with hers.

"Yes I do," he said and wrapped his arms around her...

_Yamamoto looked at the smiling Haru and felt his heart beat just that much faster. It was like the thrill he felt before a big game, just a little more intense; a feeling he didn't quite understand. He watched her force a party hat onto Gokudera's head with Tsuna trying to convince him to let her. He accepted but scowled darkly at her as she made her way to the food table to get herself a drink. Lambo had been stuffing himself as usual and I-pin had been not far behind chiding him for not sharing._

_Dino, Reborn and Bianchi (who was wearing a masquerade mask for Gokudera's benefit) were standing together and talking about the latest developments in the family or perhaps reminiscing on some funny event or other, judging by the laughter. Colonello and Ryohei were laughing together watching Lambo and I-pin. Iemitsu, Tsuna's dad, had also showed up with Nana Sawada for the celebration. Nana had made the cake and she wanted to know if Gokudera liked it._

_Hibari didn't show up, but nobody was particularly concerned about that. Everyone knew Hibari absolutely detested crowds. Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were also missing but that was no cause to worry either._

_Yamamoto had tried to listen to Gokudera ranting about Haru and Lambo making a ruckus at his own birthday, but his eyes were constantly drawn to Haru. She had finished her drink and was now standing with Bianchi, Hana and Kyoko as they talked._

_Then the music began and Kyoko immediately grabbed Haru's hand. She was dragged away from the rest of her friends, all the while protesting to Kyoko at her unfairness, and pushed towards Yamamoto. Kyoko had asked Gokudera to come and help her and Tsuna with something and promptly dragged him away. No doubt they wanted to show him what they had got him for his birthday. Haru gave her a grateful smile and turned to Yamamoto._

_He looked at her and laughed a little nervously rubbing the back of his neck. She had blushed then and he had asked her if she would like to dance. She had blushed even more but agreed; that was when it had begun..._

"We had our first dance that night," she said and laughed. He smiled listening to the pretty sound. He stroked her arm slowly easing her to face him until she was half-lying on him. Her eyes shone in the dim evening light as she looked deep into his. With a smile, she raised her head and kissed him. He let his hand fall to her waist as she clung to his shoulders and smiled. No kiss was ever the same as the one before it. Each one seemed far sweeter than the last; infinitely more than the first time.

Haru laid a hand on his cheek, her finger tracing the scar on his chin, and looked into his golden brown eyes with a smile. He smiled right back at her and pushed some of her hair away. The thunder rumbled and she giggled as another memory came to her. He seemed to remember too as he rose again to meet her lips with his own.

_It had started to rain and they had still been a long way off. It was one of those afternoons after baseball practice and study groups that they would meet together and walk home. Nothing particularly special had happened since the dance, but that seemed to work out just fine for the both of them. Now with the pelting rain, they needed to seek shelter and fast!_

_He grabbed her hand and ran all the way to a sheltered bus park. She laughed out loud at being drenched. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her clothes were soaked! She would be a sight when she got home! Yamamoto smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She wouldn't laugh as hard if she got sick, he thought. The dark clouds rumbled angrily as the laughter faded. With a sigh, Haru turned to look at Yamamoto and he at her._

"_That came out of nowhere," she said._

"_I know. And what are the odds that today of all days neither of us would carry an umbrella?" he asked pulling his jacket out of his bag to wrap it around her. He replaced his arm around her shoulders for warmth and they settled into an easy silence._

"_I love the rain," she said softly after a little while. He wondered what had brought on that train of thought. "It washes everything away and lets the world start over," she said snuggling into his warmth. He smiled to himself. That was the duty of the Rain Guardian, more or less. _

"_It's a lot like you, you know," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him too, "you always seem to just be there when Haru needs to wash away the bad things in her life..."_

_Her hold tightened and she looked up to meet his gaze. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there as she shut her eyes. No words seemed to suit the moment, but that in itself spoke volumes. _

_The utter intimacy of that simple act should have scared them both, but it felt like the right thing to do. Then he lowered his lips and kissed her brow, her nose and after a little upward nudge, her soft cold lips as a peal of thunder tore through the darkened sky. The kiss deepened and they were lost to the world around them._

_When he finally pulled away to look at her, they noticed that the rain had let up substantially and they could leave. Yamamoto got up and helped Haru to her feet, though she seemed a little shaky. They didn't speak again. There was no need to. All the way home, he held her hand and, when they got to her house, kissed it before he left her compound. He had found himself whistling all the way home._

_Haru smiled as he disappeared behind the fence, having a whole new reason for loving the rain._

Haru looked up at Yamamoto, her hand splayed on his chest, watching her fingers play with his short spiky hair. He had rolled on top of her and was now immensely enjoying the sight of his flushed wife; her cheeks high with colour and a satisfied smile on her lips. Those quiet moments were the best. She loved to look at him; to feel him and know he was there.

He shifted so that she could lay her head on his chest once more and enjoy the quiet stillness in her very comfortable company. The rain had stopped but the cold was still in the air. The fire they had started earlier had begun to die down and she got up to go and feed it after placing soft kiss on his lips.

Yamamoto watched her; his diligent wife, usually in constant motion and a flurry of smiles, hugs and laughter, hardly ever pausing for a breath when they were amongst company...

It was this time, when he could have her all to himself, that he cherished the most. He went over to help her. As the flames crackled to life, she sat between his legs and rested with a sigh against his chest as she reverted to playing with the ring on his finger. She kissed it and stared at the flames. It was amazing how many fond memories they had...

_He was about to go to Italy. They had been dating for almost two years now, but he had never been gone so long or so far..._

_As they sat before the fire warming themselves, he had told her. She had moved out of his arms sitting up and looking forlornly into the flames. He took her hand in his and turned her face to his._

"_It's so far away," she said in a small voice._

"_I know," he said and pulled her gently to him. She relented and the tears started._

"_Hey, don't cry. I'll just be gone for two months and then I'll be back before you know it," he said being his usual annoyingly positive self as he rubbed her back. She shook her head and lifted her face from his shoulder. She stopped then shook her head again._

"_It's such a long time," she said and sniffled. He wiped a tear rolling down her cheek and tipped up her chin._

"_I'll be back Haru. I promise," he said. She looked sceptical. "I have something for you," he said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little white velvet box and handed it to her. She sniffed again and accepted it from him._

_She flipped it open expecting the usual little trinket he gave her every now and then. Maybe it was another charm for her bracelet so she wouldn't forget him; as if she could! She was surprised, however, when she found a beautiful silver engagement ring sitting in the middle of the cushion in the box._

_She looked at him curiously and noticed that he had gone down on one knee beside her._

"_Hahi! Takeshi-kun... What... What is this?" she asked although she already knew._

"_Haru," he said looking sheepish and not quite meeting her gaze as if he didn't know precisely where to start. He rubbed the back of his neck then gave her a dazzling smile._

"_I know I will be gone for two long months, but when I come back, I would like to make you my wife," he said. She gasped and looked at the little gleaming gem._

_She nodded and threw her arms around him, kissing him for all the world as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow. She couldn't help the tears that fell as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it then her in turn. She sniffled and hugged him to her._

"_Wait for me?" he asked in a low voice._

"_I will," she said smiling genuinely for the first time, "You had better come back or Haru will be very upset." He didn't like the idea of leaving her either, but he promised himself to make it up to her when he got back._

So many sweet memories and she got to be married to the most wonderful man on the planet. Yamamoto kissed her temple again and she sighed. She should probably tell him her news. He would be happy about it, she was sure. Turning to face him again, she knelt before him and smiled.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" she asked.

"How can I forget? It's the day Tsuna decided to tell Kyoko-chan the way he felt about her. Gokudera nearly blew up Lambo and I-pin... well, let's just say Hibari chose the wrong moment to appear at a party." he said with a laugh. She laughed too. Then he smiled meaningfully at her, "and it's the day I got married to the most wonderful woman in creation." She blushed and went on.

"Do you remember what you said that night... when we had sneaked away together?"

"Not entirely. What did I say?"

"_This is such a beautiful night," she sighed as she relaxed in his arms. Haru Yamamoto; wife to Takeshi Yamamoto. She felt her heart swell with pride at her new status. She couldn't imagine being more happy. He was standing behind her and they were both swaying gently to the faint strains of music and merriment._

"_It is," he said as he nuzzled her neck and she giggled. She turned to face him and bit her lip._

"_We're really married," she said softly running her hands through his hair._

"_Yes, Yamamoto Haru, we really are..." he twirled her and she laughed then found herself locked in his embrace once more, "and maybe one day, we'll have little ones to complete our family," he said clasping her hand between them as he kissed her fingers. She had blushed watching him and he had kissed her forehead._

_Catching the bright sparkle in her eyes, he bent to take her lips and she relaxed into him, giving herself up completely to the feeling of being in his arms. It felt so good to be loved. She felt his hands drop to her waist and hold her firmly to him, moulding her body to his and staking his claim on her. She sighed and gave a little moan that sounded foreign to her ears._

_This seemed to fire him up more and, with a groan he swept her off her feet and carried her back into the house in search of privacy. Haru had laughed at the expression on his face, but was sure she had the same kind when they finally did find their way to their room. That had been the most magical night of their life..._

"I remember," he said pushing her to the ground and trapping her beneath him on the rug. His eyes blazed and she giggled.

"Hahi! Is that all you remember, you silly man!" she said playfully hitting his chest.

"What is this about?" he asked nuzzling her neck like he had so many times before. It never ceased to amaze her how much his touch affected her. Smiling at the thought that she would be able to surprise him this time, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach giving him a meaningful look. He looked confused, then he widened his eyes and met her shy smile.

"Are you... I... I mean... Are you...?" he asked stumbling over his words. She bit her lip smiling and nodded again. He gathered her to him and kissed her deeply and lingeringly.

"That's wonderful news Haru. Thank you," he said and kissed her forehead just like the first time. It was something special they now shared.

His kissing her forehead had marked the beginning of their romance. He had kissed her forehead again on their wedding night. Now, with a child on the way, it only seemed fitting that the occasion should entail that one special detail. With a sigh, she held onto his shoulders and shut her eyes, settling comfortably into her husband's arms. All was right with the world and would be for a long time yet.


End file.
